The Language of Flowers
by Ravers Fantasy
Summary: Naruto gets wooed by flowers. Who’s sending them to him? Is there any meaning behind them? Warning: BxB; MxM relationships. Yaoi. Not all flowers are really flowers sadly. Re-updated Ch. 1 xD


UPDATED VERSION xD not much changed. just a few changes of grammatical errors and spelling. Hard tho cause my comp crashed and I'm using my cousins' PC. I didn't have Microsoft T-T so I'll probably added more mistakes LOL xD.

**The Language of Flowers**

Disclaimer: Own nothing! Belongs to Kishimoto solely! It's -cries- his and his alone! T-T…

Summary 2:

Flowers are all utterly beautiful. They are an embody of perfection and imperfection. With each own unique meaning behind them, one must learn to understand the flower before the meaning. And lately Naruto has been receiving such from a secret admirer.

A/N: This is a crappy draft. Grammar points are probably bad because I kind of rushed through it. Spelling too. I'm not sure how many times I misspelled Kiba's name as Kina. Not sure if anyone thought of this so I hope I'm not stealing anyone's idea. I have not yet have a thorough plot of this so I might not upload it. Haha I should concentrate on my other one. But I just needed to write this and thought I upload it for now. Anyways find any mistakes please tell.

**Muse**: Ryuuchiro. -sigh- ;)

**Courting 1: Acacia**

It was freezing cold early in morning. The light wind blew fallen autumn leaves that danced around the quiet school yard. A few students were up and around Konoha Academy and rushed inside for the promise of safety and warmth from wrath of the outside coldness. One of them coolly and casually walked to the school taking his time. As if the cold couldn't touch him, didn't affect him. He walked with silence and calmly, with power and influence. No one was around to witness such a thing. He walked as if he was a magnificent being.

As he entered school grounds, he rudely walked on the lawn covered with beautiful morning dew. The fallen leaves crunched and cried in protests with each step. The student was taking a shortcut instead of walking around the small area to the shoe locker areas. Although it didn't show in his actions, deep down he was actually quite the opposite. His heart was pounding as if it'll jump right out. His legs quivered a bit if one looked closely enough. He couldn't keep his hands from shaking a bit and his shoulders were tensed. Nervousness. Yes he was absolutely extremely nervous. And it hurt his pride. He was never the type to feel that way.

In his hand, he held a small brown cardboard box with a strong grip, but not so hard to crush it. He held it as if to protect it with his life.

When he got to the lockers, his entire body turned stiff. He used his whole might just to get to his locker. He switched shoes and slipped the box gently inside a locker. As he finally got into the school building, the tension was lifted and he relaxed. The irritated-looking face set back in motion to expressionless. He looked around in the norm and sighed inwardly with relief. He felt luck was on his side as it went more successfully then he thought...even if doing that wasn't that much of a big deal.

----------------

"Huh? What the heck is this?" Naruto asked more to himself as he looked inside his shoe locker. Placed over his indoor shoes was a green plant with yellow puff flowers on it. He picked it up in confusion and turned to his lazy but for some weird reason intelligent friend Nara Shikamaru. "Hey Shika what is this?" Shikamaru raised his head and looked at what Naruto held.

As he slipped on the slippers he shrugged, "How do you expect me to know that? If you want to know I guess you can go ask Ino."

"Eh!? Shika you must be crazy! Ino and Sakura are usually hanging around or near that teme! How can I possibly ask her!? We can barely stand each other. And Sakura and Ino will chew my ears off!"

"*Yawn* It's not really something I care about. Besides if you don't know what a _plant_ is then I'm surprised you made it this far Naruto." He started to walk off. Inuzuka Kiba, his other friend, laughed loudly like a hyena with no shame.

"Shut up Kiba! You know what I meant Shika!" Naruto flustered up as he hurryingly put on his indoor shoes and chased after his friends.

----------------

"Acacia." Shikamaru said as soon as he entered their homeroom and headed over to Naruto. The blonde had his head down, with bread hanging from his mouth. The rest of the gang had already gathered there: 3rd years Rock Lee and Sai, 2nd year Kiba and Aburame Shino, and 1st year Sarutobi Konohamaru. The only one missing from their group was Akimichi Chouji who was suspended for 3 days for getting a little violent with a student who said the taboo word. He was left off easily because it was his first offense and the fact that he was the school's star wrestler. They had called themselves the Jinchuuriki because Naruto had all gotten them to play in a online game. Naruto made a group and called it Jinchuuriki so before long they had been known as that.

"Huh?" Naruto said looking up and swallowing his lunch.

"That." Shikamaru pointed to the plant next to the window sill. "That plant is actually a flower plant. It's called an Acacia." Naruto's confused face spread a smile.

"Shika…" He said in a happy voice. He had puppy eyes on and started to laugh. "Hahaha you…thanks. Acacia huh?"

"Tch, so troublesome." Shikamaru stated rolling his eyes as he pushed away the smile that wanted to appear. Naruto seemed to have that affect on him. Naruto always liked this trait of Shikamaru. Although he's always complaining about practically everything, whenever Naruto or anyone of their group needed help he would always offer it.

"Any ideas why it was in my locker?" Naruto asked everyone as he finished the last bits of his bread.

"Someone wants to play a trick on you?" Kiba suggested as he sniffed at his burger first before taking huge bites out of it. In a few minutes, it disappeared.

"No. That doesn't make sense. If it was a trick they were looking for they would have just taken his shoes or done something a little worse." Shika said as he threw out that idea.

"Hmm…" Sai pondered. "Maybe it's to tease him about his sma…"

"NO!" Everyone practically screamed at Sai. "Lalala can't hear!"

"Well flowers usually have meanings behind them. Maybe a secret admirer?" Shikamaru said ignoring his childish friends.

"…" Everyone looked at Shikamaru. "EH!? Ahahahahahaha!" And started laughing nonstop.

"Man what a pain…" Shikamaru said shaking his head. "Whatever." He started to walk away. As if he needed more of a headache. Being the only sane one of the group was hard work enough.

"N-no...aha…wait Sh-Shika." Naruto said breathlessly. "S-sorry. Although I hate to admit it but it is well…true." Naruto looked down a little sadly. "I mean even if there was the smallest chance of it meaning that way why me? Everyone's obsessed with those people. Especially him. Even his doppelganger…" Naruto pointed his eyes to Sai. "…has his own little fan club. Honestly if he wasn't so…dirty minded. Besides this is the first time you're wrong Shika. Haha you are so losing your touch!" Naruto said jokingly.

"You're an idiot. People aren't that shallow. Aren't you proof of that? Aren't we proof of that? I don't know why it's so hard for you to accept that maybe someone do like you after all. Man I don't even know why I try." Shikamaru said annoyed. Although he wasn't really, it was just a habit. He never felt like doing anything but Naruto was just the type he couldn't leave alone. Everyone around him felt that way. Even though he doesn't see that he's being spoiled and loved by everyone around him, they were willing to try until he sees it. Shikamaru knew that their gang could never have come together if it wasn't for him; knew that there was no way that without him the third and first years would ever hang out with them second years. "Come with me. Let's go find Ino. I'm right about this but in the end it's really your choice. Do you wanna find out or not?"

"Okay fine. I guess you're right. I mean you've never been wrong before after all. Seriously you could be in class 2-A! Or skip this year and go to 3-A. Dunno why you're here in 2-D…" Naruto mumbled. "Well, we're going guys! And hey! It's not that funny ok! Don't be jealous I'm too cute for you guys! Bleh!" Naruto said sticking out his tongue.

"Naruto-senpai! Nara-senpai! We're coming too!" Konohamaru shouted after them, with Kiba lagging behind.

"Hey everyone! Let's go support Naruto in his new chance at this beautiful youthful love!" Lee shouted, with fire burning from his eyes. In the end, the whole group decided to come.

* * *

"Yamanaka-senpai!" Moegi, a orange hair girl, said. "Can you believe it!? I heard that the Jinchuurikis are looking for you!"

"It's true senpai." Her blue hair companion, Kaeda Yoshino (1), agreed.

"Eh? What does Shikamaru want?" Yamanaka Ino wondered.

"Shikamaru? The lazy cloud loving guy?" Haruno Sakura, Ino's best friend and rival, asked.

"Yeah. Did I tell you he was my childhood friend? Although we barely talk to each other now. We just happened to be next-door neighbors so sometimes we walk to school together." Ino said as if it was no big deal.

"I see." Sakura said smirking. "Then you've given up on Sasuke then! Since you and Shikamaru are sooooo close!"

"What!? No way!" Ino screeched. "As long as I'm around you, Sasuke will never belong to you or anyone…unless of course he chooses me…" Ino gave a breathily sigh.

"Yeah right Ino-pig!" Sakura shouted.

The two first years sighed then laughed saying, "There they go again!" They also admired the famous Uchiha male but knew enough to get involved with the two girls. Although they knew their sempais admiration for the raven seemed platonic and unreal, for sure they knew that Ino and Sakura had a strong attraction to him otherwise they wouldn't have done those past actions from long ago, and it wasn't pretty[2]

Ino's group of friends, Sakura, Yoshino, Moegi, Tenten, Kin, Hinata, Sasame, Kotohime, Kagerou, Hanabi and Matsuri, were sitting one table away from Uchiha Sasuke and his gang. Most of the girls were all envious of the lucky girl who sat in their group, Karin. For some reason she was allowed to sit with them and she was always clinging to Sasuke who would shake her off and have his 'bodyguard' 3rd year Juugo come in between them.

"Of course you're here Ino." Shikamaru said stating the obvious. Sometimes Ino wasn't there at lunch though because she was president for 2nd years. Behind him was the whole group, the Jinchuurikis.

"Kya~ Sai-sama!" A group of girls from another table came. Because Sai looked somewhat like Sasuke, some had switched their affections to Sai because he was friendlier and approachable.

"Hey…" Sai said and walked away with his fans but not so far.

"Shikamaru. So you're looking for me?" Ino asked.

"Well you women know more about flowers than me. Aren't you taking flower arrangement class?" Shikamaru asked and explained vaguely.

"Yeah so what about it? Don't tell me you want to too?" Ino joked.

"As if. Naruto." Shika said. Naruto walked up and showed Ino what he held in his hands.

"Hey Yamanaka I was wondering if you tell me the meaning of this Acacia. It was in my locker this morning." Naruto said.

"Huh? Not you but you are interested in flowers?" Ino pointed from Shika to Naruto in confusion.

"Yeah. Kind of. I just want to know the meaning…if there is a meaning." Naruto continued a bit afraid of knowing the meaning behind it.

"Haha Uzumaki no need to be scared!" Ino said noticing Naruto's tensed shoulders. "It doesn't have a bad meaning. This flower means 'secret love'. Did you say you found it in you're locker this morning?"

Naruto nodded.

"Wow Uzumaki! Looks like someone has a crush on you!" Ino said excitedly. Ino's friends stared in shock. They couldn't believe that anyone would ever have a crush on the all time failure Naruto. The misbehaving number one most surprising prankster in their school history had gotten a secret admirer.

"What? Naruto is that true!" Sakura came up to Naruto. She knew that Naruto used to have a crush on her but she had turned him down.

"Um…I guess." Naruto said. He had a secret admirer? No he has a secret admirer!? He could barely believe it. Was it a joke? Or not?

"Congratulations Naruto!" His friends said.

"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?" Naruto said but he couldn't help a smile appearing. Even if it was set up as a joke he didn't mind it. Because he had great friends around him. But he would like to meet the person who gave it to him. His curiosity was heightened, aching to know. But at the moment it was fine. Because he was happy.

----------------

Not far away someone smirked. _Success._

**END of Courting 1**

Notes:

(1) In case it is forgotten Yoshino is that girl in the ova where Konohamaru had a crush on. The Four Leaf Clover Ova.

The other girls that might have been forgotten are from the Fuuma clan

(2) I'll explain later so please don't review saying it makes no sense. It's not suppose to...yet ;P

A/N: Chapter 2 is unknown!

argh i hate these auto corrections in fanfiction! messed up the breaks in the story!


End file.
